


THE KILL

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Background Antonio Cesaro, Bombing, Bombs, Character Death, Children of Characters, Chubby Sami Zayn | El Generico, Crying, Danger, Elementary School, Everyone Is Gay, Fire, Guns, Harm to Children, Hatred, M/M, Marriage, Men Crying, Mpreg, Nurses & Nursing, Police, Revenge, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: I wanted to try this two for a change  please let me know what you think.In 2016 detective reigns of the LAPD put baron Corbin behind bars for murder , illegal gun trading , sex trafficking , drug trafficking the list goes on and Baron's husband and child died during child birth while inside he planned his revenge on the detective who put him behind bars two days ago he escaped and went underground ...He's yet to contact detective reigns.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Mustafa Ali/Roman Reigns
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Roman and mustafa have turned into my favourite couple of 2019/ 20
> 
> Please feedback is appreciated.
> 
> The kill is inspired by Roman and Baron's storyline

06:15 LA 

Mustafa woke up to the sound of the alarm he was working on standby he was a nurse at good hope memorial Hospital the house was empty since the fight with his husband that caused them to separate for a while so his daughter was spending the weekend at his father's she will be coming home today ( Monday) after school.

He really misses his husband he can't even remember what was the fight about who accused who of neglecting their daughter and over working it was just too much he wanted him back but his pride was to big so he cries himself to sleep every night .

Enough about that right now he had a morning prayer and yoga to get too he will worry about his marriage later.

08:00 MICHELLE OBAMA PRE SCHOOL.

Okay! Princess dad will come and pick you up after school okay!" Roman said to his five years old daughter who nodded and hugged him , I love you papa " she said and running to her teacher who was waiting for her by the entry.

08:45 LAPD OFFICES

Yohh! Reigns check this out " said Kofi as soon Roman arrived at the precinct.

Oright! My boy here big E is going vegan" said Kofi.

Roman chuckled and I'm converting Muslim " he said, really?" Asked Kofi . No man I'm not I might be married to a Muslim but I'm not converting and big E good choice man" he said sitting down on his desk.

How is the Mr ?" Big E asked.

He looks happy man I mean he's smiling and laughing like before man I miss him so much and Tallia asked me when am I coming home and I lied to my daughter man I hate that" said Roman shaking his head.

I think you should just swallow your pride and apologize to your honey boo " said R truth from the door.

How long have you been standing there?" Asked Roman , R truth smiled and enough to know that you're miserable and you need your family and I'm guessing y'all's mama's don't know about the separation" said R truth and Roman nodded.

The door bust open and chief Calloway walked in Reigns turn on the tv " he said.

THIS JUST IN THE HAS BEEN A PRISON BRAKE IN THE LOST ANGELES CORRECTION FACILITY IT TURNS OUT THAT THREE PRISONERS ESCAPED AND ONE OF THEM IS BARON CORBIN .and a picture of baron Corbin appeared on the screen along side Daniel Bryan and the miz .

WE BELIEVE THAT THIS THREE MAN WHERE ARRESTED BY THE LAPD DETECTIVE , DETECTIVE ROMAN REIGNS THREE YEARS AGO THEIR BELIEVED TO BE HEAVILY ARMED....

THIS IS NICOLE BELLA REPORTING LIVE FOR LA NEWS.

Roman froze and it was all silence in the office until truth spoke could this mean that they're out to get revenge on you?" He asked and no one answered.

Mustafa was having lunch with his friends and colleagues Finn and xevier .

Guys you should have seen him he looked so happy and I miss him so much I wanted to throw myself at him and apologize just to get him to come home" but my pride wouldn't let me what if he files for divorce guys?" He asked.

No! Roman loves you he would never do that " said Finn cheering Mustafa up.

You're right I'm going to get my man back before my family finds out" he said and his friends nodded and they started talking about their children.

LAPD OFFICES 

IS THIS ON ?" A VOICE ASKED.

DEAR! LAPD AND DETECTIVE REIGNS ESPECIALLY DETECTIVE REIGNS I NEED YOU TO LISTEN TO ME VERY CAREFULLY THERE ARE 17 BOMBS PLANTED ALL OVER THE CITY THE FIRST BOMB TO GO OFF IS THE ONE IN THE MICHELLE OBAMA PRE SCHOOL AND IT WILL GO OF IN 5 HOURS AND DETECTIVE REIGNS YOU HAVE ONLY 72 HOURS TO SAVE YOUR DAUGHTER AND THIS LITTLE CITY" HE SAID AND THE TV WENT OFF.

reigns and everyone stood there looking at R truth he bit his lip spoke to soon didn't I " he said and everyone nodded.

That's is not what is important right now okay the city is in danger Roman's daughter is in danger so we need to find those bombs get bombs squad on the phone get Rollins on the phone he needs to get his swat team over here ASAP ! " Said chief Calloway.

Okay! Sir they all left to do their assignments.

Excuse me could you turn on the volume please said xevier " and the woman did that .

That's Tallia's school I need to go I... I ... Need to call Roman I.....I mustafa starmmed.

Breathe okay! You in no condition to drive I'll take you Finn said grabbing his keys and exevier following behind.

They arrived at the school in Less than an hour .

Roman Tallia you need to get here and those kids out of there my poor baby she's probably scared mustafa said as soon as he was met with his husband at the school building.

Relax baby okay bomb squad is going in as soon as all the kids are out" said Roman.

A the children lined out and ran into their parent's hands .

Mustafa looked around where's talia?" He asked one of the teachers.

She was right behind with the other class I'm sure they will be out tallia's teacher Mrs Brooks came out with her class running and screaming help they took Talia ".

Ohh! My god ohh! My god Talia! Talia! Ohh! My god Roman they took my baby they took my baby I want my baby I want Talia mustafa sobbed hard Roman grabbed him and put him in his arms and promised to find Talia.

You have to find the bombs and our daughter mustafa said sobbing into his husband's arms.

I promise you baby I will find her I will find her and bring her home so that we can be a family again " he said mustafa looked at him and sniffed you promise?" He asked.

Roman kissed his forehead I promise".


	2. Chapter 2

Reigns you need to come to the station now" said Calloway on the phone okay! Sir " he said and hang-up.

Him and his husband arrived at the station forty five minutes later sir! What is going on?" He asked .

You not gonna like this the chief said turning on the computer and Baron's face appeared on the screen reigns you have to defuse all those bombs in the city and then save your daughter but first get the bombs then your daughter".

What the hell did you take my daughter ?" Asked Roman. 

NO! REIGNS NO! I CALL THE SHOTS YOU DON'T SO YOU LISTED TO ME YOU SAVE THE CITY MAYBE THEN YOU WILL GET TO SAVE YOUR DAUGHTER BEFORE ITS TOO LATE " baron said with a laugh and then you will get to know how it feels to not be able to save your child if I were you I would be going remember the clock is ticking " he said and the screen went blank.

No! My little girl Roman you need to save her please she's scared and asking for us and we sitting here doing nothing why isn't anybody doing anything to find my little girl?" He asked crying.

Babe! Listen to me okay I'm going to find Talia and bring her home safe and going to find Corbin and end this for our daughter " he said kissing mustafa's lips I promise okay " mustafa nodded and put his head on Roman's chest. 

Listen reigns CORBIN thinks that it's your fault his partner and child died during birth because you arrested him and he could not save his family apparently he met this two goons that you put in jail and they have been planning to get revenge on you and your family so you need to be careful out there on Baron's game of cat and mouse they are hungry for revenge so feel free to use the LAPD resources and reigns good luck" the chief said.

Thank you sir I will find those bombs and I will find my daughter and end baron and bring you his head " he said walking outside the office ..

Reigns man we here if you need us we got your back " said Orton , Kofi , R truth and big E they stood there guns in hand and ready to go.

Guys this is between me and Corbin and I don't want to involve you guys thanks but.......

But nothing Kofi cut him off we are family and family stick together you just say the word man it's all on you" said Kofi .

Roman sighed okay you guys find the bombs and I will find Corbin and bring him down for good this time and bring my princess home" he said gearing up.

Mustafa was smiling while looking at a picture of their little girl she was wearing a blue sunflower dress and blue shoes she had big smile on her face .

You know she hates this dress we bought it and she was so mad at us she didn't want to wear it because we ended up fighting that night and you never got to see her wearing the dress " mustafa said . And how did you get her to wear it?" Roman asked I told her that you wanted a picture of her in the dress and she was so excited that she ran upstairs put on the dress and the matching shoes wore her biggest smile for papa and now I'll never get to see that smile again " mustafa said in his teary voice promise me that you will bring our daughter home safe " Roman nodded he grabbed Ali's hand and kissed his knuckles I promise and then I will take you two for icecream I'm Hawaii like I promised " mustafa smiled really icecream in Hawaii ?" He asked and Roman nodded remember I promised you guys before the separation and all and I'm going to keep my promise okay!" .

Mustafa nodded and smiled I believe you now Go get our daughter and they kissed .


	3. Chapter 3

Mustafa has been vomiting this morning and he just thinks it's because of his daughter but then again it happened in the morning and the Last time he vomited in the morning it was when he was pregnant with Talia it can't be he thought".

Hey! Are you okay?" Finn asked they were at the station Finn and the other police partners were at the station while their partners went to deal with the bomb .

I think I'm pregnant " he said and Finn smiled mustafa that's great news wow! Have you taken the test or you just found out?" .

I just found out I'm not sure I just threw up this morning and The only time this happened it was when I was pregnant with Talia".

We need to do some tests wait! Let's go see the medic here just to be sure" Finn said.

Roman stopped as his phone rang he pulled it out and cut the crap baron where the hell is my daughter ?" Roman asked.

Now! Now! Reigns remember I call the shots you get to the warehouse and wait for my call" baron said and hang up before Roman could speak.

He arrived at the warehouse and walked in he was about to grab his gun when he knocked down from behind and suddenly it went dark.

When he opened his eyes he was in a room he didn't recognise he looked around and realised that he was in a dark room he tried to get up but something restraint him, what the " he thought.

Ohh! Welcome to the land of the the living reigns " Dolph said with a smirk ohh! What do they call in the police department ?" THE BIG DOG!" Not so big now ahh! Big dog?" Dolph asked smiling.

Roman groaned where is my daughter?" He asked.

Dolph smiled and the Miz , Daniel Bryan and baron walked into the room and grabbed a remote he switched on the tv on the screen and talia's face appeared on the screen she had her eyes and mouth covered and feet and hands tight .

Roman saw red he was trying to get out of those cuffs but he couldn't because they had both his hands cuffed on both sides , baron going to get out of these cuffs and I'm going to kill you all " he said.

Ohh! Is that a threat ?" They asked chuckling.

No! Its a promise" he said .

Baron smirked and knocked him out again and everything went dark.

Congratulations Mr reigns you're about a month and a half pregnant " the nurse said.

Wow! I'm ..... Thank you I can't believe this pregnant" he said as soon as they left the office and went back .

So happy for " Finn said.

I wish Roman was here so that I can share the news with him " mustafa said in a sad tone.

Chief! Samy came running into the office we lost Roman.

What do you mean we lost Roman ?" Chief Calloway asked.

I mean he not responding to the call sir! And we also lost the tracker that we put in his car and his phone is of so that means we can't track it too" .

Samy I thought you were the tech guy " mark said glaring at Samy uhm! He swallowed yes ! ... yes!! I am

So go back and find the tracker I don't care how find Roman" the chief said to Samy who nodded and left, yes sir" he said.

What do they mean that they lost?" Is he dead ?" What is going where is my husband ?" Ohh! My god oh! My god .

Mr reigns we are going to find your husband and your daughter okay ! You just trust us and think of your unborn child you don't need to loose this one just breath as soon we get a signal we will be able to track Roman and bring your husband and child home" Calloway said giving mustafa a hug , mustafa nodded I just loose them and Roman doesn't even know that his going to be a father again" said mustafa sniffing.

We going to find him Samy is like a tech god he can find a virus in a light bulb" mustafa chuckled light bulb really?" Thanks Mr Calloway I think I will be fine " he said and mark nodded good .

Mustafa left to be with his friends he prayed that his husband and father was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chief! One of the buildings explored before we could get to it but there was no sign of life " one of the bomb squad guys said his name was Richochet or something chief Calloway could not care because his concern finding Roman .

Son if Roman was not in the building than why can't they move to the next building and disarming the bomb" he asked getting frastrated.

Uhm... We will do that sir" the boy said.

Samy! Where the hell is Samy?" He asked.

Sir! Sir! Samy came rushing into the chief's office .

What have you found out Samy ?" The chief asked.

Sir I spoke to the Worden and he said that Corbin always had a visitor he goes by the name Dolph Ziggler and before they escaped he was seen standing outside the correctional facility " .

So ?" Mark asked.

He was driving the same getaway car that picked up baron after his escape so I managed to trace the licence plate the car belongs to some guy named Bobby roode ".

And who's that?" Mark asked.

Samy smiled his Baron's half brother and Dolph's ex husband " said Sammy and mark nodded and smiled so his brother is in it too?" Mark asked.

No! They haven't spoken in ten years apparately baron has been sleeping with his brother's husband way before he went to jail hence the divorce." Said Samy.

So we could use him ?" Mark asked and Samy nodded.

Great job Samy great job " said mark smiling .

Thank you sir" said Samy and left.

We going to find your husband and your daughter I promise you that mustafa okay you have nothing to worry about " mark said.

Thanks chief I know he's okay ! I can feel it his alive and well and my daughter also and I know their coming home" he said and mark smiled I admire your faith Mr reigns never loose that" said mark.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman! Roman! Corbin tornted you not so tough are you?" He asked.

Fuck you " Roman growled.

Corbin chuckled look at you so weak and pathetic you see that camera your daughter will watch as I kill you" CORBIN said with a smirk.

Roman tried to move but the chains held him back.

Not such a big dog are you" he asked.

You're nothing but a pathetic little chiwawa in this kingdom I'm the king and you Roman you will bow to me" he said.

Go to hell" Roman growled.

Ohh! Big dog I vacation There" he said .

He gestured for Daniel bryan and Miz to force him to bow.

Roman refused Ziggler punched him causing him to bow to baron.

Baron laughed not so hard is it Roman to bow to your king" he said .

Roman had his face down the whole time he didn't want his daughter to see him bleeding like a woanded dog.

Mustafa smiled as soon as Roman's cousins walked into the precinct.

Jimmy , jey thanks for coming guys" he said hugging Roman's cousins.

How you holding up?" Hey asked.

Mustafa held his belly and sighed I don't really know anymore I can't eat or sleep" he said.

Stafa are you pregnant?" Jimmy asked.

Mustafa nodded and I'm stressing the baby out I could loose it guys " he said with a sob.

The twins got we going to find him and our niece they said getting up".

And bring him home we know the streets " they said .

Its not so hard is Roman bowing to your king is it ?" Asked .

You will never get away with it Corbin my people are going to find you and throw you in jail where you belong" Roman said.

Corbin laughed you will be dead and I would have my revenge" he said and walked out the room.

Im coming home baby " he said to no one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and feel free to criticize.


End file.
